


Prom Night

by Revy34



Series: Inversion [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creampie, F/M, High School, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy34/pseuds/Revy34
Summary: Jinora made a bet that she couldn't get the biggest introvert from her class to go to prom. Of course, she isn't one to shy away from a challenge, but when she has him there, why not have some fun with him?I did a character reversal for Kai and Jinora here, and... well, this is the result.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun here guys. Wanted to see what would happen if I let my imagination run wild and did a character reversal for Kai and Jinora. Only keep reading if you like smut, but if you didn't, you wouldn't be here.

"I bet you couldn't do it," Tuyen said. "Nobody can get him out into the open."

Jinora chuckled. "That sounds like a challenge. 20 bucks says I can."

"Alright, 20 bucks. If he actually comes to prom, I'll give it to you."

The girls shook hands on it, and Jinora now knew she had her work cut out for her. She had just agreed to get Kai to go to prom with her, which was going to require a Herculean effort. He was introverted almost to the point of notoriety, and even though she was occasionally jealous of his brains, she knew she had the looks to beat him. Her reputation didn't come out of nowhere.

Basically, Jinora was known as the school slut, which wasn't entirely undeserved, even if it wasn't fully true either. Tuyen was probably the winner of that, but with her being bi and Jinora straight, Tuyen just had a much bigger browsing pool. Not that Jinora didn't try girls, but for her to be properly satisfied, nothing beat a nice big dick.

As for Kai, well, they were in the same class together, but that was pretty much the end of it. If it hadn't been for that, Jinora probably wouldn't even have been aware of his existence. A bit of a loner, but that would probably work in her favor right now.

From one of her many detention rounds, she knew that he usually sat by himself in a small corner somewhere far in the building, and now was as good a time as any to seek him out.

Jinora approached him from the side, and smiled as she saw him. He was lost in one of his dumb games on his phone, and his shirt was closed at least two buttons too high. Compare that with her own miniskirt that got her so much ridicule from her father and complimentary staring from everyone else, Kai was definitely a bit outdated. "Hello Kai," she casually opened.

He looked up from his game, quite surprised to see her there, by the look on his face. "Hey... Ji-Jinora..."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Sure..."

The tone of his voice betrayed that he was kind of suspicious, but Jinora wasn't about to let that throw her off her game. After all, seducing boys was easy enough that she pretty much had it down to an art. "So I wanted to ask you something."

"Need help with literature again?"

Jinora chuckled, because Kai had helped her with that in that past. Reportedly, he'd even talked her up with the teacher to give her a passing grade, for reasons that were kind of beyond her. Or maybe not, depending on what he was after. "No, at least, I think I can pass that on my own this time. I wanted to ask you whether or not you were coming to prom."

Kai scoffed. "And do what? Stand by myself all night? No thanks, I can find something more fun to do."

"Maybe, but you'd just spend the night at your computer again, as usual, and yes, everyone knows about that. Come on, it's the last time our entire class is going to be together. Everyone is going, you'd be the only one missing. It'll be fun once you're there, I promise."

"For you maybe," he threw back, less than impressed. "Not everyone is as popular as you."

That was true, and there wasn't a whole lot Jinora could say against that, so instead, she decide to fall back on good-old fashioned sex appeal. She crossed her legs in such a way that it would reveal quite a lot of thigh to him, something which Kai immediately picked up on, as his eyes briefly flicked down and a slight bit of red appeared on his cheeks. "Kai, I'm asking you to go with me."

This really got his attention. "Are you kidding me? You could go with anyone you want, and yet you're asking me?"

"I am, and I'm not kidding you."

"How do I know this isn't all some elaborate prank? That you're going to pull my pants down to my ankles in front of everyone there?"

Jinora was actually a little offended by this. "Kai, I know we aren't the best of friends, but do you really think I'd do something like that? Do you really think I'm that mean?"

He sighed. "Well no, but... I can't really think of a reason why you'd be asking me this otherwise."

"Well, try this; you're smart, you're nice, and I do really think you're cute." She reached out, taking his old-fashioned glasses from his nose and folded them, putting them into his chest pocket. "Lenses would look really good on you. You have very pretty eyes, so don't be afraid to show them." That was actually true. Jinora never really noticed this until now, because she never really got this close to him. "I'm not messing with you, okay? I promise."

Kai sighed, but then the bell rang, signaling their next class. "I gotta run," he quickly said, gathering his things.

"Kai," Jinora said, stopping him one last time. She stood on her toes and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Just think about it, okay?"

She didn't give him a chance to get the blood out of his cheeks and back into his brain, because he was flaming red, which was weird, given how dark his skin was. Jinora just walked off, putting a slight sway in her step, fairly certain that his dick was standing at full attention right now.

That night, she got a text. "I'll go," was all it said, but Jinora smiled. She was _so_ winning that bet. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Of course, actually ensuring that he kept his word was going to be a lot harder, but there were ways for that as well.

Jinora was standing in the bathroom with two strapless dresses that were pretty much identical, but that wasn't the point. She already knew which one she wanted to wear, it was just for Kai.

She was just in her thong, and in their bathroom, there were mirrors on both the wall and the door, making it perfect for a bit more seduction. "Which one do you think looks better on me?" she texted him, sending him two pictures of her holding the dress in front of her, but in such a way that even Ray Charles could see the reflection of her ass, lower back tattoo, and braless back in the other mirror.

Part of Jinora wished that she could see his face as he got those, because he'd definitely be tomato-colored when he did.

Much to her surprise, she got a reply quickly. "First one." Obviously not a man of many words, Jinora chuckled to herself. Still, that was the one she was planning on anyway, so that was that sorted.

While it wasn't as short as the skirts she normally wore, Jinora also couldn't stand floor-length dresses, so it was somewhere mid-thigh instead. Good enough to be formal, but still showing off her pretty legs. High heels to make sure Kai wouldn't tower over her too much, so as far as she was concerned, she was ready.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The prom itself was, much like Jinora expected, a little stiff. Group photos, king and queen, which came down to "any guy wearing a tux" and "any girl wearing a long dress", mediocre drinks, and a DJ who really was trying, but just couldn't quite do it.

Truth be told, she was surprised to see that Kai still showed up, in a suit, no less. He had taken her advice for lenses, and suddenly, he actually looked pretty handsome. Of course, it did help that Jinora almost had a fetish for guys in suits, but still. She quickly cashed the bet without him seeing and then walked over so they could dance.

But as the night wore on, dancing with him got a little old, and she could tell that Kai was a bit anxious too. Jinora decided the best thing for her was to go out for a smoke and clear her head, then get back in later. Kai could manage on his own for ten minutes.

When she got there though, there was a teacher standing next to the door who stopped her. "Leaving already?"

"Just stepping out for a smoke."

"You know that's not allowed on school grounds."

Jinora sighed. "Come on, it's prom! There isn't a freshman around who I can have a bad influence on."

He obstinately folded his arms, and she knew that was the end of the matter. Oh well, plan B. She went back to Kai, because none of her friends would go with her, but she'd probably be able to have some fun with him. He was her date, after all.

As expected, he was standing off to the side, staring at his phone again. "Bored yet?"

"You have no idea," he said, eyes not leaving the screen.

Jinora chuckled. "I've got a plan. You know how to get to the roof of D-Wing?"

Kai looked up. "Stairs next to the chemistry lab." When she raised an impressed eyebrow, he smiled. "I've spent plenty of breaks wandering these corridors by myself, I know all the little nooks and crannies of this place."

"Fair enough, let's go." Soon enough, they made it to the roof, where the first thing Jinora did was light her cigarette. "Much better."

Kai let out another dry scoff. "What do your parents think about that?"

She just shrugged as she blew the smoke up. "Don't care. It's none of their business, if you ask me."

"Really?"

"Do I look like I care what my parents think?"

Kai leaned over the wall. "No, I suppose you don't."

It was silent for a minute as Jinora smoked, leaning over the wall next to Kai. "You know, I am going to miss this place," she said to break the silence. "I've had fun here."

He scoffed again. "I'm not. Glad I can finally get out of this dump and do something productive with my life."

Jinora chuckled. "Yeah, you would be. How many times did Skoochy stick your head in the toilets?"

"Lost count, thanks for bring that up. And before you ask, same goes for the wedgies."

This actually made her laugh out loud. "How come I never knew you had a good sense of humor? This is fun."

"You were usually too busy with your friends," Kai shrugged. "And you thought I was a nerd."

"No I didn't." This earned Jinora an unconvinced eyebrow, and she immediately confessed. "Fine, I did a little bit, but somewhere, I also think it's kind of admirable that you kept it up for so long."

"Not like I had anything better to do with my time."

"True." Jinora tossed her cigarette over the wall, knowing it would annoy the teachers. That was her favorite part.

Another silence fell, and his last remark did get her curious. "Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

He raised an eyebrow again. "What do you think?"

That was confirmation enough, so Jinora just nodded. "Never been curious?"

"Well, sure, but as we already established, I'm not you and don't really have the charms for it."

Jinora shot him a seductive glance, but Kai didn't really seem to get it. Jesus Christ, what would it take for this guy to take a hint? "Kai..." He turned around, and she put her hands on his chest, gently grabbing on to his lapels. Jinora could see him try to swallow the lump in his throat, so she leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips, him being too surprised to really react to it.

She smiled as she lowered herself back down off her toes. "This is the point where you kiss me back," she whispered.

After a couple of moments of deliberation, Kai leaned in, this time giving her a proper kiss. Well, proper was a loose term, but as far as first-timers went, Jinora'd had worse.

It wasn't until she actually wanted to pull in closer to him that he pulled back, which had her puzzled at first, but that didn't last long. "Oh my, looks like someone was in front of the line when God was handing those out," Jinora said, clearly able to see his massive hard-on through his pants.

Kai once again turned as red as a firetruck, but Jinora wasn't about to let an opportunity like this one slide. She hung one arm around his neck and grabbed his dick with her other hand. "The _very_ front, I'd say."

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "We're out in the open!"

"So? We're alone up here." He didn't seem convinced, so Jinora threw in some extra security. "That bar over there, it goes over the door."

Kai just froze in place, so Jinora put it over the door herself, locking it properly. "I promised you this would be fun, right?"

He swallowed. "You did, but... I didn't know this was what you had in mind."

Jinora just smiled as she gently pushed him against the door and sat on her knees in front of him. "Well, all you have to do is say stop," she smirked. "Or not, and let me suck your dick."

Since he didn't protest, Jinora undid his pants and pulled out a surprisingly large dick, which she took in her hand. "Now I'm suddenly regretting not spending more time with you..." she said as she started stroking it. Of course she was utterly sure of herself, she'd been here before. Kai clearly hadn't, and looked nervous as hell.

Definitely not enough to deter her though, so she just took it in her mouth, starting with twirling her tongue around the head. That was always a good start, though Jinora was also trying to see how long he'd last.

Going in steps was the right thing now, so on every bob of her head, she took him dick a little bit deeper. Jinora quickly glanced up, and it would have made her laugh if she didn't have her mouth full. Kai had his hands hovering over her head and his own head backwards, clearly enjoying the moment, or maybe just surprised that this is how the night went.

Truth be told, Jinora liked a bit of a challenge, but taking this thing all the way down her throat just wasn't going to happen. She was almost down to the hilt, but those last few inches just weren't going to happen.

Then, out of nowhere, Kai suddenly came right down her throat. Jinora didn't mind swallowing, but she would have liked to get a warning from him. She pulled back, but Kai wasn't finished yet, and another spurt of cum splattered on her face. "Wow," she said in surprise.

"Sorry," a reply quickly came. "I didn't mean to..."

But Jinora waved him off. "Oh, don't worry so much. Just would have liked a warning, that's all." She wiped the cum off her face and put it in her mouth. "Hmm, you taste nice. Guessing you had pineapple to eat?"

Kai was struck utterly dumb. "I... No... But, why?"

"Makes your cum taste good. You don't really need it though." Jinora finally cleaned her finger off, and was surprised to see him putting his dick away again. "What are you doing?"

"We're done, right?"

Jinora raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You know, sometimes I really wish I was a lesbian. _You're_ done, _I'm_ just getting started." To put her words into context, she pulled her dress down, revealing both of her tits to Kai. Sure, she didn't have the biggest tits, she'd fix that later, but she did get both of her nipples pierced, which was more than enough to make him hard again. "See, this is what I mean."

She stuck her fingers down her thong, feeling that she was pretty wet. Then again, with a dick this big right in front of her, it was hardly surprising. Well-equipped guy in a suit was sure to do that to her. "Here, taste this," she teased, holding her fingers right in front of his face. "That's what a pussy is supposed to taste like."

Kai gently sucked on them, putting a smile on Jinora's face. "Now let's see how far you can put that dick in here." She bent over, leaning against the wall, and bunched her dress up around her waist. Her ass stuck back, giving Kai a good view of both her tattoo and her pussy. "In your own time," Jinora smirked.

"You - you mean... just like that? No protection?"

Jinora shrugged. "Already taken care of. And even if it doesn't work, I'll deal with it." She shook her ass a couple of times. "Now are you going to fuck me or what?" She reached behind, grabbed Kai's dick and pumped him up a few times again, just to make sure he was still hard, but she needn't have worried. He was as hard as dicks could ever get.

She pulled him over, lining up his dick with her pussy herself, and rubbed the head through her lips a few times. "Your move," she said, turning around with a massive grin on her face. Her thong had simply been pulled aside

Kai was still hesitant, so Jinora grabbed his hands and put them on her ass, and with this, he finally slid inside her, and it felt good. He was careful, sure, but at the same time, with tools that big, even a careful entrance was going to get a reaction. "Ohh... that's what I'm talking about..." she sighed.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah... fuck me, Kai..."

After that, he finally started moving, plunging his dick deeper and deeper into her. Jinora loudly moaned, hardly recalling that she had ever felt so full of someone else. No one was going to hear them up here anyway, and even if they did, she didn't care.

She stuck her hand between her legs, because while doggy was fun, she was going to need the extra stimulation if her careful estimates of Kai were anything to go by. "Fuck... just keep doing what you're doing..."

Kai didn't really need the encouragement for that. Somewhere, Jinora knew it was a good thing he did just cum in her mouth, because he'd last longer here where it mattered to her. Giving him a good night was all good, but there was no reason she shouldn't get anything out of it.

After doing it a bit longer, his dick slipped out, but before Kai could put it back in, Jinora turned around and stepped out of her thong completely. "Let's try something else. Think you can lift me?"

Kai shrugged. "I can always try." He put his arms under her knees and pushed Jinora up against the door while she grabbed the top of the frame. Something told her he wasn't going to hold her forever. "Now this is more like it," she smirked, feeling his breath streak over her face, that's how close they were. She grabbed his dick and lined it up with her pussy once more, only this time, Kai needed no encouragement from her.

In this position, he could go deeper than before, which only made it feel better to Jinora. He wasn't going faster per se, that was harder now. She gyrated her hips against his, trying to work off the door and her knees as leverage.

She was definitely doing something right, because Kai's breathing started to get heavier while he was also struggling to hold in his grunts. Jinora actually thought it was kind of funny, but then again, she was moaning without a care in the world, so she couldn't exactly berate him. "Oh Kai, I'm going to cum..." It was true, which was very strange. Probably helped that she was still rubbing her own clit and getting something from that as well.

Her climax came over her without really a warning. She just leaned her head against the door, and her moans turned into breathy pants. "Fu... fu... fuck... that's good..."

"I'm gonna cum too..." Kai groaned, no surprises there. Not that it really mattered to Jinora anymore, she got her share.

"Cum inside me, baby. That's what my pussy was made for."

Kai couldn't really be bothered to pull out anyway, and she smiled as she felt his hot cum spraying inside her, making that full feeling from earlier just better and better. He was so nice and warm, and having that inside of her was such an underrated feeling.

Not that he could really believe it. After the bliss of their orgasms had worn down, Kai had something of a look of shock on his face. "Holy shit... I - I actually came inside you..."

Jinora smiled as he pulled out, letting the cum droop from her pussy on the ground. "Yes you did, thanks for that."

"But... what if you get pregnant? I mean, you could have..."

She just cut him off with a kiss, because that seemed like the easiest thing to do now, given how he was still holding her up. His arm strength was actually starting to impress her. "Like I said, don't worry about that. I'm not an idiot, you know, I am on birth control." She stuck her fingers in her pussy, scooping out some of Kai's cum and then licked them clean. "Damn, this is some good cum. Put me down, then I can clean off your dick."

He did and she knelt down in from of him again, where it was clear that even when flaccid, Kai was still impressive. Jinora just ran her tongue up all sides, making she cleaned off the cum and all of her pussy juice, which didn't taste as good, but still pretty good. "So what do you think? Tonight finally worth it?" she asked as she stood up again and straightened her dress.

Kai chuckled. "I'd say so." He put his dick back in his pants and then started removing the bar from the door to go back down.

Jinora took a look at him and then spotted her thong still lying on the ground, which gave her an idea. "Kai." He turned to face her, and she folded her underwear neatly and put it in his chest pocket. "There. You didn't have a pocket square." This only served to turn him red as a lobster again, which made Jinora's smile wider. "Well, if you're bored during the holiday, call me. I definitely wouldn't mind doing this again."

He wasn't capable of forming a coherent answer as Jinora gave his a friendly slap on the ass and went back down to the party. Tonight  _really_  hadn't gone like he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the guys thinking this is a good idea: just remember that if she tells you not to wear a condom, she didn't tell any of the other guys either.


End file.
